Harry Potter Flooes at a Bad Time
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Harry Potter really needs to work on his timing. Wolfstar oneshot.


**Here's another short oneshot, this time about Wolfstar. Honestly I live for wolfstar**

 **Anyways, I received a warning in my last oneshot (drarry lemon) that the content was too explicit and could be deleted. So far, nothing has happened, but in case something DOES happen, I will be posting these explicit stories in Wattpad (follow me: SolmarieMorales).**

 **And yes, rated M for more smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Harry Potter Flooes at a Bad Time

 _A Wolfstar Oneshot_

Harry wanted to speak to his godfather, Sirius Black, as soon as possible. He needed Sirius to tell him that his father wasn't an egomaniacal bastard that bullied students daily for fun. That all the foul things Severus Snape had told him were lies. He simply refused to believe it, ignoring the palpable irony: he has never met his father, therefore he didn't knew him enough to know whether or not he was a slick git.

Somewhere in his heart, however, he knew it wasn't true. That Snape was merely under a phrenetic nebula of hatred, giving his usual tirade.

Never mind that not only he heard Severus, but he had seen it as well. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he delved into Severus' memory. Surely, he must have done something awful for James to target him?

Taking a pinch of floo powder in his hands, Harry knelt before the fire and shouted _Number 12, Grimmauld Place!_

He expected Sirius to be there alone, sullenly pacing the house, unable to do anything but stay in hiding. Dumbledore had told him not to go out by any means unless told to, lest he should risk getting caught again.

What he did not expected was to see the kitchen, ah, occupied.

-"Sirius, we shouldn't…"

-"Hush, Moony."

Harry's godfather was in the middle of the kitchen and he was not alone.

Remus Lupin, Harry's former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, accompanied him.

-"What if someone from the Order arrives and sees us…?"- Asked Remus.

-"Then I'll tell them the truth,"- Sirius replied nonchalantly, -"That I love you unconditionally. Simple enough."

-"Oh, Sirius. If only it were,"- Remus answered wistfully, -"Worse, what if… what if Harry—?"

-"He'll understand, Remus. Give my godson some credit."

-"But—"

-"We're alone,"- Sirius cut in, stepping closer to Remus, -"Let's not waste it worrying over nothing."

Harry wasn't expecting to see them together, much less snogging a second later; Sirius had his arms thrown all over Remus, pulling him closer and closer to his body while kissing him full in the mouth.

He knew Sirius was noncommittal, never settled in with anyone, but he wasn't aware of this. He never would've known that Sirius was queer and fancied his former teacher. The idea was… odd.

The smooching sounds coming from the pair teemed the room as the kiss intensified. Harry saw tongues dancing and drool dripping from chins. He saw hands clinging fiercely to one another, wrenching layer after layer of clothes until they were both half-naked and the garbs left in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Sirius broke the intense kiss to roughly push Remus onto one of the kitchen chairs. Then he sat over Remus' lap, his legs spread open (which allowed his-ahem-arousal to be quite discernible, pushing and begging to be freed from such a confined space), and continued his onslaught on Remus' lips, all the while fondling his scarred flesh.

Harry had never seen Remus without a shirt before. Usually, if not always, he wore sleeved shirts and long cloaks, robes and, sometimes, gloves. Undoubtedly, Harry now realized, to hide the horrific scars the wolf left on him each full moon. He felt a pang of empathy and sentiment for his former teacher; never has he seen so many scars on a man before.

Hastily, Sirius began to grind down his pelvis on Remus' own bucking hips; back and forth in a desperate but surprisingly coordinated rhythm. They moaned in unison into each others' mouths while trying to keep kissing; it had become messy and irregular, so open-mouthed and rooted that Harry couldn't see their tongues anymore.

Sirius was the first to part, panting and keeping himself steady by placing one hand on the back of the chair while the other reached to unfasten the shackles that kept his bulge jailed, -"Tight,"- He groused, -"It's… too damn tight, Remus..."

Clumsy fingers failed to unbutton and unzip Sirius' slacks, but with Remus' help, his cock bounced free, then standing erect and pointing at Remus' belly.

Harry nearly gasped at the sight of his godfather's quite large schlong, but he covered his mouth quickly enough to prevent himself from being heard. After all, he didn't wanted to interrupt. He was merely shocked; he never thought he'd see him naked.

Sirius proceeded to stroke himself, whispering something to Remus' ear and causing the latter to blush a deep scarlet shade of red. He looked nervous and uncertain, but as Sirius' wild fingers began to dig through his trousers, Remus' turbulence vanished on the spot, morphing into pleasure; his head fell to the side and his mouth parted open. Not wasting the opportunity, Sirius decided to ravish his mouth again, obtruding his tongue to lick and gnaw on Remus' lips while his hands worked inside his pants. A minute later, Remus phallus was out too.

Again, Harry had to press a hand over his mouth. Remus' private was paler than Sirius' and not nearly as large but neither small. It was hairier though, and because of its paleness, the red of its shaft and penis, caused by the swelling of arousal, was more noticeable.

As soon as it was out, both men restarted the grinding of their groins, with Remus gripping each of Sirius' hips and Sirius holding himself firm by Remus' shoulders. The fire must be kindling more hotter because of their loose cocks, stiff flesh skimming and rubbing, oozing pre-cum from the slits of their penis. Their moans were now reverberating the walls, their moves were more frantic and their bodies were sweating incessantly, creating a wet din to blend in with the obscenely erotic sounds coming from their mouths and the scraping of the chair against the flooring.

Mindlessly staring all this time because he didn't know what else to do, Harry Potter was startled and nearly yelped when Sirius suddenly griped. His back was arched when Harry looked and a molten of whiteness splattered Remus' abdomen.

Sirius had just ejaculated and was trying to catch his breath when Remus shifted uncomfortably.

-"Let me."- Said Sirius breathlessly, standing a bit higher and pushing his pants lower.

Remus' eyes enlarged, -"Sirius, what on Earth—?"

-"Shush, love,"- Sirius pressed a finger on Remus' lips, -"I want this. Don't you?"

Instead of answering, Remus swallowed and nodded, kissing Sirius' finger.

Sirius hummed approvingly. His other hand clutched Remus' shaft and lined it up as he settled himself atop his lap.

Before Harry could decide between letting his presence be acknowledged or leaving the fireplace without a word, Sirius had plunged himself down on Remus, ramming the pallid cock up into his artifice and wincing profusely.

Remus looked like he wanted to argue about Sirius' fleetness, but when the latter began to bounce on his lap, all words died in his mouth. Only a grunt managed to get past his lips.

It seemed like Sirius had a lot of energy left as he hopped vigorously; hoisting his lower body up and then slamming his rear down, thrusting Remus' phallus up his anus again and again. Remus was aiding him, clasping one hand on each of Sirius' derriere and pounding his cock inside, matching Sirius' pace.

The sheer volume of the pair's grunts and whines, sharper and higher each time Remus' manhood hit Sirius' prostrate, were making Harry shiver where he laid. He never dreamed about experiencing such a display of passion, certainly not between his godfather and the man who Harry considered his best Defense Against the Dark Arts educator.

-"Remus…,"- Sirius huffed, clinging his arms around his lover's shoulder, -"Oh God, Remus…"

-"Yes?"- Replied Remus, whose voice was as strained and overused as Sirius. He was kissing Sirius' neck, sucking, licking and biting carnally on his skin. All presence of demureness and counsel seemed to vamoose Remus at that moment of utmost pleasure, -"Tell me, Padfoot."

-"Close,"- Sirius rasped, his bouncing erratic and frantic, -"Fill me inside, Moony. Now."

Then, with a strangled groan, muffled by Sirius' skin on his lips, Remus climaxed and ejaculated inside Sirius, who came next with a cry of ecstasy and Remus' name. Harry saw white semen sprinkling all over the ex-professor's chest while Sirius' pucker oozed Remus' milk.

The satiated men exhaled and slumped over each other. When they regained their breath, they resumed kissing, touching, and muttering sweet nothings and 'I love you's into each other's ears.

-"See? No one came in on us,"- Sirius said, pushing a lock of light brown hair away from Remus' eyes, -"Now, what's next for us?"- He asked sultrily.

Finally, Harry coughed, deciding the cock riding was enough display of affection for one day.

Both heads whipped around to look at the fireplace, where Harry's head was clearly visible, -"Harry!"- They exclaimed at the same time.

Remus gasped and tried to stand up while Sirius reached for their clothes, but instead, he fell in all his nakedness. Then Remus bent to help Sirius and therefore exposed all of his rear to Harry.

Really, The Boy Who Lived needed to practice on his timing.


End file.
